The present invention relates hole saws, and more particularly to apparatus for cutting a rectangular or square shaped hole.
Currently in the art, it takes too long to cut out rectangular shaped holes, such as for electrical outlet “gang” boxes. When the rectangular hole is cut, it is not accurate, particularly when the users hand is not steady, resulting in a damaged wall or crooked hole. Other such saws are too slow and take tremendous user concentration to maintain the lines drawn on the wall for the hole's placement. Many of these saws are not intended to cut holes for electrical boxes, but have been adapted to do so.
As can be seen, there is a need for an a hole saw having four blades all cutting at the same time in the shape of a square or rectangle, and by using a centering drill but, so the tool is guided into the cut.